What am i to you
by Joy S. Lemon
Summary: A resposta parecia não existir, então comecei a procurar dentro de mim o que eu sentia por você. Sirem/Slash/Song-fic.


**_Pares_ – **Remus x Sirius.  
**_Gênero_ – **Romance/ Angust / Song / Slash.  
_**Spoilers**_ – _**Deathly Hallows.**_  
**_Disclaimer_– **Os direitos da série _Harry Potter_ pertencem única e exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. A música pertence a Norah Jones.  
**_Notas_ –**Essa fanfic contém matéria _**Slash**_, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre dois _homens_. Se isso não lhe agrada, _**não leia**_. Simples assim.  
Culpem a Norah, por ter essa voz malditamente(?) linda. Escutem a música se possível!  
Boa leitura...

**_Sinopse_- **_Não sei dizer quando comecei a sentir isso. Nem sei qual foi o motivo que me levou a te querer tanto. Mas aconteceu e eu te amo._

_ -  
**What am i to you ?**_  
_por Joy S. Lemon_  
-

_O que eu sou para você?  
Me diga querido a verdade  
Para mim você é o mar  
Tão vasto quanto pode ser  
E tão profundo  
-_

_**Moony,**_

Sempre quis saber a dimensão do nosso amor. Queria entender se ele era apenas mais um amorzinho bobo e melodramático, típico pastelão. Ou se era diferente, se era o que as pessoas chamam de amor eterno.

Perguntei as estrelas, se elas sabiam a resposta. Mas não responderam, pois fui expulso do céu quando nasci. Minhas irmãs não poderiam me dizer.

-  
_Quando você está se sentindo triste  
A quem mais você procura?  
Veja que eu choraria se você se machucasse  
Eu te daria a minha última camisa  
Por que eu te amo muito_  
-

Corri milhas invisíveis para alcançar o que seria uma resposta, só que enquanto corria, mais distante ela parecia. Fiquei perdido por dias, sem entender que amor era esse.

Disseram-me que se eu mergulhasse até o mais profundo dos oceanos, encontraria a resposta, e o fiz de fato. Mas também não encontrei o que procurava, era tudo muito escuro, e não consegui enxergar o que me mostravam.

_-  
Agora, se meu céu caísse,  
iria você ao menos se importar?  
Eu abri meu coração  
Eu nunca quis a separação  
Eu estou te passando a bola_  
-

Pensei cavar até o centro da terra, para entender. Talvez a lava me dissesse, pois ela era quente, como os seus braços. Mas ela não falava, menos ainda ouvia. Perdi a voz nesse processo tentando perguntar a ela, o que era o nosso amor.

A resposta parecia não existir, então comecei a procurar dentro de mim o que eu sentia por você.

Sentia calor, quando seus lábios quentes e rosados queimavam minha pele, num beijo ardente, que me fazia delirar mesmo sendo completamente dono de mim. Sentia Frio, quando você não estava por perto, segurando minha mão e dizendo com sua voz doce que tudo ficaria bem.

-  
_Quando eu olho em seus olhos  
Eu posso sentir frio na barriga  
Eu te amarei mesmo quando você estiver triste  
Mas me diga querido à verdade  
O que eu sou para você?  
- _

Sentia saudades, do seu corpo envolvendo o meu. Sentia alivio quando te via chegar das noites de lua cheia, sorrindo vitorioso. Sentia borboletas no estômago, quando você sussurrava meu nome, em meio ao prazer.

Sentia que sem você minha vida não era nada, que se você não estivesse comigo eu ficaria perdido para sempre, vagando eternamente numa tristeza sem cores.

-  
_Agora, se meu céu caísse,  
iria você ao menos se importar?  
Eu abri meu coração  
Eu nunca quis a separação  
Eu estou te passando a bola_  
-

Quero que você entenda que esse amor sem repostas, é o amor que eu sinto por você. É o amor que vem de não sei onde, e consome não sei porquê. É um amor sem explicações, sem sentidos ou motivos.

Ele é a fusão de nossas almas, e a constatação de que cada um ama como quer amar. Por isso eu te digo meu amor, que eu te amo. Por que eu sinto você em mim, o tempo todo...

E o que eu sou para você...?

_** Sempre seu, Padfoot. **_

_-  
Quando eu olho em seus olhos  
Eu posso sentir frio na barriga  
Poderia você achar um amor em mim?  
Iria você gravar meu nome em uma árvore?  
Não encha meu coração de mentiras  
-_

Remus enxugou as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto marcado de cicatrizes e rugas. Olhou para o berço de Teddy, sentindo uma dor aguda no peito, e uma saudade que parecia lhe estraçalhar a alma. Ele guardou a última carta que recebera de Sirius, no bolso interno de suas vestes, bem junto ao coração.

Beijou com doçura o cabelo verde do filho adormecido, e saiu para os jardins da casa que os Tonks moravam. Antes de aparatar sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que estaria ali, a voz do licantropo soou, baixa e embargada de tristeza.

-  
_Eu te amarei mesmo quando você estiver triste  
Mas me diga querido à verdade  
O que eu sou para você?_  
-

- Tudo... meu amor.

* * *

_Nota:_

Juro que ainda escrevo algo feliz sobre esses dois, mas é que as circunstâncias não ajudam!  
Estou me apegando a essas fics pequenas... tenho que parar com isso... T.T  
Eu realmente amo esses dois (principalmente o Remus). É muito triste ver o sofrimento deles assim (principalmente o do Remus, XD).  
Espero que tenham gostado, como eu gostei de escrever...  
Mandem-me Rewies, por favor!

Kissus...


End file.
